ergoproxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Proxy
Proxies are supernaturally powerful creatures made by the original humans (referred to by the Proxies as 'the Creator' or 'the Creators') before they left the planet. The term 'Proxy', which is defined as 'a person authorized to act for another' http://wordnetweb.princeton.edu/perl/webwn?s=proxy, comes from the role of the Proxies as the agents or messengers of their creators. Proxies and the Domes It is implied within the series that each Proxy is the creator and guardian of one of the domed cities. Daedalus tells Re-l in re-l124C41+ that the Proxies, in connection with the domes, can best be thought of as "a lifeforce", and degradation of Romdo after Monad is killed and Ergo leaves demonstrates that the presence of a Proxy is required to maintain the city. However, the Proxy present needn't necessarily be the creator Proxy, as Monad's presence apparently maintains Romdo in Ergo's absence. Abilities Though the Proxies are categorised as 'monsters' by some due to their odd appearences, Daedalus remarks in re-l124C41+ that "they're really much more like gods". The precise extent of the power of the Proxies is unknown; however, there appear to be some consistent abilities. The first of these is superhuman strength (Monad, in Confession of a Fellow Citizen, proves capable of breaking through a reinforced partition meant to prevent any escape by human or AutoReiv) and speed (Ergo frequently moves almost too quickly to see when dodging), though this seems to vary from Proxy to Proxy. The unnamed cave-dwelling Proxy seen in Hideout, for instance, is much slower compared to others seen within the series. The second of these immortality. The source of this is the Amrita Cells that all Proxies possess; this may also provide supernatural healing skills. While few Proxies are injured and survive during the series, Ergo shows that he is capable of regrowing entire limbs. The extent of these regenerative abilities are unknown. The third is disguise. Most Proxies seem capable of taking on human form, as seen by Ergo, Kazkis and the unnamed Doppelgänger Proxy. Will B. Good and Swan also appear only in human form. Some Proxies seem to possess the ability to interfere with people's minds. This is best demonstrated by Will B. Good and Swan, but it can be argued that the Doppelgänger Proxy also shows this ability. There is speculation that Senex also demonstrates this ability, though there is no confirmation of this. Another ability displayed is some kind of shockwave attack. This is used by Monad during her escape in Pulse of the Awakening and by Ergo in Angel's Share. Vulnerabilities Proxies are seen to be vulnerable only to sunlight and each other, as the FP weapons created by Daedalus presumably mimic sunlight. Human drugs appear to have little to no effect on Proxies (sedatives don't work on Monad in Pulse of the Awakening and, despite the massive amount of wine that he drinks, Kazkis does not get drunk in Angel's Share), and most human weapons are useless against them. The only way to kill a Proxy is to wipe out the Amrita Cells that give them their immortality. It is unknown whether Proxies need to eat; Vincent requires sustenance, but he, as a Proxy created by a Proxy, appears to be closer to human than his brethren, as he is not affected by sunlight. The Doppelgänger Proxy and Vincent apparently do not need to breathe in Ophelia; however, in Pulse of the Awakening, Monad is shown to be breathing hard in one of the opening scenes. It may be that Proxies need to breathe less than humans, or breathing may simply be a mimicked behaviour. Proxies may also be somewhat vulnerable to fire, as Kazkis appears to have burnt alive in Angel's Share; however, he had already been extensively injured by Ergo, and the fire may simply have hastened his death after his Amrita Cells were destroyed. Known Proxies *Ergo Proxy - Agent of Death *Monad Proxy - Agent of the Sun *Senex Proxy -Agent of the Moon *Kazkis Proxy *Will B. Good *Cave Proxy (Real name unknown) *Doppelgänger Proxy (Name unknown) *"Swan" Proxy